


Burn

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Shiki-Jitsu
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Burn

Burn

## Burn

The first live action video. Very static editing-wise, really just a collection of colours and nicely framed character shots.

 

Footage: [Shiki-Jitsu (2001)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shiki-Jitsu)

Audio: [Burn](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/The_Crow_\(album\)) by The Cure 

Duration: 00:03:56

Published: 2003-09-07

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Burn-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> "Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe  
> Whispering me away from you  
> "Don't wake at night to watch her sleep  
> You know that you will always lose  
> This trembling  
> Adored  
> Tousled bird mad girl... "
> 
> Still every night I burn  
> Every night I scream your name  
> Every night I burn  
> Every night the dream's the same  
> Every night I burn  
> Waiting for my only friend  
> Every night I burn  
> Waiting for the world to end
> 
> "Just paint your face" the shadows smile  
> Slipping me away from you  
> "Oh it doesn't matter how you hide  
> Find you if we're wanting to  
> So slide back down and close your eyes  
> Sleep a while  
> You must be tired... "  
> But every night I burn  
> Every night I call your name  
> Every night I burn  
> Every night I fall again  
> Every night I burn  
> Scream the animal scream  
> Every night I burn  
> Dream the crow black dream  
> Dream the crow black dream... 


End file.
